First
by DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Weaver starts a relationship with Roni that turns around his whole life. Then he remembers the life that Regina was a part of and can't stand being around her counterpart. Written for Golden Queen Week 2019 Day 7 - Favorite Trope. Set in a canon divergence in season 7.


**A/N: The prompt was favorite trope so I chose first kiss (even though I'm not sure if that quite fits). This is so late because my brain completely died this last week and I was in no condition to finish it earlier. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

The first time Weaver kissed Roni was explosive. They were arguing and she was that annoying stubborn self of hers that never backed down and drove him mad every time she opened that mouth of hers to spit another smartass remark in his face. She was the only one who dared go against him, and it was so different, so unexpected, so refreshing.

He kissed her. To shut her up. Not because her lips looked so alluring as she sassed him and seemed like the perfect distraction from the mess that was his life. He kissed her to erase from his mind Belfrey's smug look when she'd shown him the incriminating materials she had against him. Not because the kind smile on her face when she helped someone had him intrigued. He kissed her because he needed to feel the warmth of somebody in his cold, empty life. Not because she was the most vibrant and alive thing amongst the pale shadows walking around them.

She kissed him back. It was in answer of his challenge and had nothing to do with the fact that Belfrey had been at her bar again that day, trying to buy her out. It was her inability to back down, not a need to feel like she had someone standing next to her for support. It was the desire to win the fight, not the fear that she'd already lost it.

It was thirst. It was anger. It was lust. He couldn't remember his own name. And she forgot to use her words against him. And it felt like victory. It was more than he could've ever hoped for. He had someone who could recognize the depths of his despair as if it were home and could understand the frustration of helplessness. It was enough to motivate him to keep going.

Then Tilly shot him and his life ended. Rumplestiltskin was awake and alert. He remembered. His promise to his dead wife. His son that he hadn't seen in years. His complicated feelings for Regina. But, of course, those would only be a problem if she were around.

Currently, all he had was Roni. And he couldn't bring himself to kiss her and taste a stranger. He couldn't bring himself to look at her and see the lack of recognition in his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to be around her when she had no idea who he was. Who he was to her. And who she was to him.

So he never went to the bar and avoided her calls until they stopped. He didn't have to worry about her showing up at the station. She wouldn't want him around to help her even if she were in mortal danger. She was out of his life. Just like that. While Regina had stayed with him all these years. But there was no Regina anymore and for all the might of the Dark One, it wasn't in his power to bring her back. The only thing that could was True Love's kiss. Or other magic. Neither of which he had.

The phone ringing late at night got him out of the thoughts he'd stuck himself in.

It was her. It had to be. Roni wouldn't be caught dead calling him. Not after he'd rejected her so blatantly. She had Regina's wounds. But she hadn't healed from them like Regina had.

He picked up.

"Come to me."

She hung up.

She sounded different. She sounded the same.

He couldn't dare hope. Yet, he did. And he knew he'd be the one to break his own heart this time. Hoping while under a Curse. How stupid was that? Regina's goodness had rubbed off on him too much. He needed to limit the time he spent with her. If she were awake, he'd never leave her side.

He didn't look at her when he walked into the bar. He couldn't look at her, the coward in him too strong to pass that test of faith. She couldn't be herself again. She had to be herself again. He had to see her.

In a heartbeat of impulsivity and recklessness, he looked up, his fear-filled eyes finding the warm brown of hers. He knew in an instant, knew it was her. She was free from the Curse and he was spellbound. The moment was magic. So they didn't talk, afraid of breaking it. They kissed instead.

The first time Rumple kissed Regina was mind-blowing. His hands found her waist and gripped at it to keep her with him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him as close as possible, yet, it wasn't close enough. For either one of them.

He kissed her because he was happy to see her.

She kissed him because she was happy to see him.

It was thirst. It was relief. It was passion. And he could never forget who he was when she was next to him, a witness of his worst and his best. And she remembered who she'd become with him at her side, with his help and despite his hindrance. And it felt like victory. For he knew he had someone he could count on. Someone who'd fought with him as well as against him. Someone who'd been there with him since that first night he'd met her. And they'd always been exactly where they belonged. Together.


End file.
